This invention relates to a process for the production of unsaturated fatty alcohols by hydrogenation of deacidified and/or non-deacidified glyceride oils in the presence of zinc-chromium catalysts with formation of propane and 1,2-propylene glycol, the olefinic double bonds present in the starting material remaining largely intact.